


This thing called Fate

by Centa0592



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Castles, Fate, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Louis pouts when angry and it's adorable, M/M, More fluff. Like wtf kind of fluff, Mutual Pinning, Niall is around, Older Louis, Smut, Unrequited Love, Young Harry, Zayn keeps Louis from freaking out, a little if you squint, cook! Liam, he has no official job, king!Louis, manservant Harry, physician! Zayn, things keep disappearing from Liam's kitchen, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 2: Louis' a king and has recently acquired new servants. One of them is Harry, a bright eyed boy who he just can't seem to dislike and treat like an actual servant. Harry's nervous to believe that the king would genuinely like him, so he tries to stay away from his advances. But eventually, he gives in because who wouldn't fall for the beautiful king? A bit of forbidden love but eventually they rise above it, cause soulmates.</p><p>or </p><p>The one where Harry doesn't understand why someone like King Tomlinson would give him the time of day<br/>Louis doesn't understand why Harry has to be so perfect<br/>Liam doesn't understand why all the food keeps disappearing from his kitchen<br/>Zayn doesn't understand why people keep insisting on waking him up before midday<br/>and<br/>Niall doesn't understand how any of them even function without him</p>
            </blockquote>





	This thing called Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bearandleonardwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearandleonardwrite/gifts).



Chapter 1- Ignoring Fate

H

Harry was nervous. He had his head down in a submissive stance and resisted the urge to pull on his tattered clothing. He still couldn't believe he was a servant, he still couldn't believe that it was merely yesterday he was out in the cold of the winter night shivering and starving without shelter or food and now he's a servant. All of the potential servants are lined up together for the new King and so far King Louis has rejected two and accepted one so yes Harry is nervous.

 

 

 

King Louis has only been King for two days. The story goes, King Louis William Tomlinson was the illegitimate son of King Troy; King Troy Austin met Jay while he was visiting a nearby village and couldn't contain himself from her. Jay was young and naive at the time and by the time she realized she was pregnant the King was long gone. She was forced, by her father, to send word to King Austin and upon doing so King Austin offered them a place in his palace but Jay declined. She was prideful and wanted nothing to do with a lying King in a distant land. 

 

 

 

So Jay raised Louis all on her own, struggling along the way but making it all the same. She fell in love with a man who made swords for the local army and they had a bundle of girls and guys together and all was well until a messenger came to alert the family that Louis was needed to take his place on the throne. Jay protested, but Louis knew he had no choice, and after saying his goodbyes he was escorted into a carriage and taken to the Kingdom he knew nothing of to rule as a King. 

 

 

 

At least that's the story that Harry heard on the street, but he has no idea if it's true or not. King Austin was a ruthless man who ruled with an iron fist, and heavy sword. He was a King of armies and everything war and treated his servants like the peasants they were. Harry was terrified Louis would be just like his father, he was terrified he would be banished from the palace and forced to be out on the streets again; but most importantly Harry was terrified Louis would just have him beheaded like his father has done to servants many times over. 

 

 

 

It was until a loud voice bellowed out Harry's name did he look up with startled green eyes, wide as saucers. The King was pretty, he had sapphire blue eyes and sharp cheekbones that just screamed 'I am King so bow down to me,' and Harry had to fight the urge to do just that. Not only was the King pretty, but his gaze was intensely set upon Harry in a manner that made him feel very uncomfortable. So Harry shifted his gaze from looking at his torn shoes to looking at the decorative lights and fake snow littered across the castle.

 

 

 

"I want him as my manservant." The King stated and the entire room stilled before breaking out into scattered chatter and quiet whispers. Louis silenced them all with the flick of his wrist, his gaze still set upon Harry's. Harry squirmed from where he stood but still managed to take a few hesitant steps forward in order to bow. He was certain he was going to die, because Harry is good at messing things up and he knew he was going to do something that would be displeasing to the lord and off would go Harry's head; curls and all. Not to mention the young boy was shaking like a naked cat in the midst of a winter storm, what would the King want with Harry?

 

 

 

"Meet me in my chambers." Is all the King said further and Harry was quick to turn and all but run out of the meeting hall and into the King's chambers to await his fate. 

 

 

L

 

Louis wants no part of being a king, he wants no part of this kingdom that he can barely pronounce, and certainly wants no part of the responsibilities that come with it. The problem is, however, Louis is now the King whether he wants to be or not and he has to do a good job at it or else he'll be killed and the thought alone is unpleasant. So when Louis is alerted by a guard that he is to take on the old servants of his father, and pick out a new group of servants at the same time, well Louis agrees and does as he's told. There's a head cook named Liam, the same physician named Zayn, some other servants here and there and then there's Harry. 

 

 

 

The same Harry Styles who was found outside near the castle, by Zayn, almost frozen to death with a blanket of snow covering his body. The boy was shivering, had worn down clothes on, blue lips, clearly starved and Louis couldn't turn the bright eyed boy away. The boy had such an innocence to him and :ouis knew upon setting eyes onto the boy that he had to have him and there was no telling him no. That's why when the servants were lined up and being picked out, Louis made sure to announce Harry as his personal servant so the entire kingdom would know this boy was off limits. 

 

 

 

He couldn't wait to get through the 'yeas and neas' in order to get back to his room; he just hoped his facial expression didn't express how bored he was listening to people plead for a job. He felt bad for them, he wanted to help them all but he knew it wasn't practical so he just nodded and shook his head when appropriate. 

 

 

 

"Can't believe you made that boy your servant, he looked ready to piss himself." A familiar voice chirped out and Louis turns to his right and smiles upon seeing his oldest friend, whom he met in Ireland, sitting beside him. Louis met Niall in Ireland when he was a child and Niall was living in the same castle Louis and his family were visiting. Louis and Niall became instant mates and it was hard for Louis to believe the same carefree boy was second in line for the throne of Ireland. The two have been inseparable since, whenever they are a part they write letters to one another and when Niall heard word of Louis being King, he knew he had to come and support his mate.

 

 

 

"When did you get to the palace?" Louis questions with a smile on his face, not even bothering to see if there was anybody left.

 

 

 

"Around the same time I caught you drooling over the curly boy wonder who looked like a scared puppy." Louis smiles to his chest and then looks on at his friend who begins to frown. 

 

 

 

"What?" Louis questions and Niall shakes his head and sighs. 

 

 

 

"Where you come from no one cares if you prefer men but in this Kingdom I've heard rumors that it's forbidden. King Austin thought it was the work of the devil, unnatural, and not to mention two men can't produce an heir." Louis' smile turned into a slight frown and he looked around the room to make sure it was empty before turning back to his guest. 

 

 

 

"I'm the King now and I get to make the new rules, not to mention I have sisters and Austin's other daughters are still in the castle as well. Within a year's time Lottie Austin will be at the marrying age and as long as she remains pure she can get married to a nobleman." Louis suggested like it made perfect sense and Niall placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it before jumping out of his seat and stretching. 

 

 

 

"Just be careful Louis, I only want the best for you and in an foreign place you can't step on too many toes." Louis showed that he was displeased and folded his arms across his chest briefly before standing up as well. 

 

 

 

"I'm going to my chambers to meet with Mister Styles, and if I know you as well as I think I do then let me tell you now that the kitchen is down the hall and to the left." Niall smiles and kisses Louis on the cheek before scurrying away leaving Louis to his thoughts.

 

 

 

H

 

Harry was sitting on the floor when the door creaked open and there stood King Tomlinson in all of his glory. The King smiled a devious smile as he stalked towards the bed and jumped up on it, patting the spot next to him gently and Harry looked on with wide eyes and a mouth open agape because the King wanted him to sit beside him and that was a massive deal. 

 

 

 

So Harry did as told, he stood upon shaky legs and climbed upon the bed making sure to keep his gaze down, looking at his torn shoes instead. 

 

 

 

"Don't be so nervous around me Harry, I'm just a man." The King stated in a soft voice and Harry's poor hands were shaking and sweat was beginning to build on them because the King's hand was on Harry's thigh, and fuck! Harry didn't know what to do other than jump down from the bed and stand with a bowed head. 

 

 

 

"How may I assist you m' lord?" Harry asked, not daring to look up. 

 

 

 

"You can start by calling me Louis." Harry looked up at that and saw the smirk placed on Louis' lips. 

 

 

 

"I, I can't do that sir. Not without others making whispers that you are too friendly with your servant." Harry spoke honestly and noticed Louis' brows furrow.

 

 

 

"Never you mind about rumors, come on up here and talk with me instead." Harry looked around the room, almost as if he was trying to make sure it wasn't some sort of trick, before hesitantly climbing back up on the bed. 

 

 

 

"What would you like to talk about sir?" Louis grumbled 'call me Louis' before responding.

 

 

 

"Why are you here Harry?"How was Harry supposed to answer that?? 

 

 

 

"I...my family is poor. My mother went out in search for food and a place for harvest after my father died from disease and she never returned, and with the harsh winter we've been having I expected the worst. The collectors came to get money owed but I was the only one there, they tried to take me as collateral so I ran and that's when the royal physician found me." Harry knew his voice was tight as he talked because he was trying not to cry. He hasn't seen his mother in two full moons and has no idea if she is alive or not; all he knows is that he had to leave and that the King's grip on the bed is very tight. Was the king mad? Did Harry do something wrong?

 

 

 

"These collector's, do you know the names?" Why did the King want the names? Was the King going to hand Harry over? Harry tried not to let his panic show and he provided the information. 

 

 

"Markus Moore and Blue Smith." Harry stated, his voice quivering and Louis nodded before leaning back on the bed, widening his legs while doing so. The whole gesture was suggestive but it was also relaxing, the King must feel comfortable around Harry which is a start; at least now the King might be more hesitant in wanting to kill Harry in the future. 

 

 

"Tell me more about you Harry, I want to know everything." Harry was about to say more but then hesitated.

 

 

 

"Shouldn't I be like cleaning or something?" The king shook his head and patted the spot behind Harry, singling for the smaller boy to lean back which Harry did tentatively.

 

 

"Shush, you shall never work a day in your life as long as I'm King. Now tell me more about you Harry, leave nothing out." And so Harry did. He told Louis everything from the time he ran through the village naked at age 5 to the time he set a neighbor's hair on fire by accident. Louis laughed at every bad joke, he added input and simply listened and when the door opened and a servant came in to announce dinner Harry was more than convinced the King was flirting with him just a tad bit which is more than forbidden. Harry was also convinced that the pull he felt towards the king was probably nothing more than hunger because there was no way anything could ever come from this, there was just no way. 

 

Chapter 2-Kicking fate in the balls

 

H

 

Harry has been the King's manservant for a month now and nothing has changed, meaning Harry has done no work. None, whatsoever. In fact Harry's tasks have including keeping Niall company, getting a new wardrobe, messing about with Zayn, helping Niall steal Liam's food, and talking with Louis. That's probably Harry's favorite thing to do, talk with Louis because Louis is a great listener, he's kind, nothing like King Austin, and funny. But Louis is still the king and there have been talks about the other servants that Harry is receiving special treatment from the King and that has resulted in a lot of stares, glares, and even things being thrown at him when Louis wasn't around. Harry doesn't know what to do though, if he disobeys Louis then he risks severe punishment, but if he keeps going like he is, then he risks being hated by many or worse.  

 

 

 

"Zayn wake up! Come on Zee..." Harry pleaded and Zayn grumbled, murmured, and put a curse on Harry before opening one small hazel brown eye. 

 

 

 

"Great you're awake, I need to talk with you Zayn." Zayn didn't even respond, he just rolled his body over and noticed the drapes were still closed thus it had to be before midday. 

 

 

 

"I hope you ram your toe into a stone wall." Zayn mumbled before opening both eyes and Harry smiled at his new friend before getting into the same bed. 

 

 

 

"There's a beheading today, first one since the new King." Zayn hummed but by the sound of it he wasn't at all surprised, actually the hum sounded more like 'i'm keeping a secret,' then anything else. 

 

 

 

"It's weird, but I could have sworn I heard the guy being beheaded was a collector for the old King, like one of the collector's that had came to my home in fact." Zayn hummed again and looked away and Harry poked the guy repeatedly. 

 

 

 

"Fucking fine I cave, I cave, you savage stop poking me your fingers hurt!" Zayn yelled and Harry smiled before resting his chin on Zayn's chest.

 

 

 

"After you told Louis what you told him, he had sent a team out to find the guys, and then sat around for hours trying to come up with something to charge them on. Guess he finally found a reason after all." Harry sucked in a breath because it's what he figured happened but hearing it out loud was too much. Louis was killing a man for him, and that was...Harry can't process what that was. 

 

 

 

"Why would anyone do that for me?" Harry asked, completely vulnerable and he didn't even mind that a few tears were shedding down his face. 

 

 

 

"I forget how young you are babes. You're special yeah? You mean a lot to Louis and he would do anything for you even though he barely knows you. Besides that guy was scum, all the old collectors are scum and King Tomlinson is doing the Kingdom a favor if you ask me." Zayn assured while wrapping arms around a crying Harry and it was still too much. 

 

 

 

Harry didn't understand how someone like King Louis could care for him because nobody else cared for Harry; his mother left, his father left, everyone leaves and Harry winds up alone it's how it's always been and how it'll always be. The King is being tricked by dark magic to believe Harry is worthy of anything other than rejection. 

 

 

 

"Come on, if we get up now we can watch Liam freak out because his rolls are missing." Harry laughs a wet laugh and wipes at his face but gets up nonetheless; his heart and head both very heavy. 

 

 

L

 

Louis was sat on his bum coughing into his hand while frowning at Zayn and Niall. 

 

 

 

"I should have the both of you beheaded for that." He spats while smacking Niall's hand out of the way; he can get up on his own. 

 

 

 

"Lou how many times have I told you not to mix things because they look 'pretty?'" Zayn questions and Niall laughs into his hand; Louis needs to get better friends. One's that like fear him or something. 

 

 

 

"WELL then Zayn, how many times have I told you not to have blue and purple things sitting beside each other because I would be tempted to mix them!?" Louis shouts back as he brushes dirt from off his body. His tailor is going to have fun washing these things. 

 

 

 

"Speaking of not listening to people, I've been hearing some stuff." Niall states causally and Louis sits back down on the ground in a huff. 

 

 

 

"Go on, tell me O' wise one." Niall gives a brief smile before it turns into a grimace. 

 

 

 

"Some of the servants have been spreading rumors that you and Harry are together, like TOGETHER and that Harry has no chores. I've also heard that Harry has been receiving some pretty nasty treatment when none of us are around because of it." Louis was angry, he stood up on his feet and began to pace. His precious boy was being treated poorly by jealous peasants who weren't even worth the air Harry breathed. How dare they!?!

 

 

 

"I'll have them all killed, just give me names." Niall shook his head pointed to a wooden stool for Louis to sit on.

 

 

 

"You can't just kill people because they are mean to Harry." Niall starts and Louis huffs while crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

 

 

"Like hell I can't, nobody hurts my boy." Louis demands. 

 

 

 

"But that's just it isn't it? Harry isn't your boy. The other noblemen will try to have you killed if only they knew and seeing as how spiteful Austin's wife is it's only a matter of time before she finds out and poison's you herself." Zayn explains before Louis waves him off. Louis was the King and if he wanted to be with Harry Styles then there was nobody to tell him no. Hell trying to win over Harry was the only thing keeping Louis sane and making being King worthwhile. 

 

 

H

 

Louis and Harry were both on the bed later that night when Louis began to talk. 

 

 

 

"When I was a boy I remember my mother telling me a story about the moon and the sun. She says that one day there was nothing but darkness, it was absent of light and the sky got lonely and scared. So the sun came along, the goddess that it was, and brightened up the night sky. But then came along the God Moon, who quieted the sky down and was a mellow and welcomed surprise to the sky. The sky and the moon got along just as well as the sun and the sky and it was fate for the three to belong together forever more. The sun and the moon are never together except on special occasions but it's fate for the sky and the sun and the moon and the sky to be together and nothing can change fate." Fate, Louis has used that word before. 

 

 

 

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asks, looking small again and Louis takes Harry's hand in his own and kisses it softly.

 

 

 

"Because you're my moon and sun. You have the ability to brighten up my life and calm me down and sometimes you do it at the same time. Fate brought us together, I believe that Harry and nothing can tare fate apart." Louis looked so determined and Harry wanted to cry. Louis couldn't talk about fate, he couldn't call Harry his sun and moon and be all romantic because it doesn't work like that. Harry is a servant, and a boy the two of them would never be able to be together and it isn't fair. Harry isn't Louis' fate, Harry has no fate and he refuses to allow Louis to try and settle for someone as meaningless as Harry.

 

 

 

"You have it wrong Louis, i'm not your sun or your moon I'm merely a star in your presence. You notice me, you might even be distracted by me but i'm not the the sun or the moon; i'm simply around." Before Louis could respond Harry was pulling out of his grasps and running out of the room; leaving a small whisper of 'I have to go" in his wake. 

 

Chapter 3-Kissing Fate's feet

 

L

 

Three days, it had been three days since Louis saw Harry and he wasn't moping. 

 

 

 

"Stop moping" Louis looked up at Zayn and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. 

 

 

 

"I'm not moping, I'm being a King and King's don't mope." Louis defended and Zayn rolled his eyes before caving; seeing Louis like this was too adorable. 

 

 

 

"He's been in my room. There happy?" Louis perked up at this and smiled a genuine smile before standing and rushing out of the room, vaguely hearing Zayn shout 'you're welcome twat' to his retreating back. 

 

 

 

Louis rushed to Zayn's room and didn't even knock before entering, seeing a pile of curls sticking out from under the blankets. 

 

 

 

Louis took off his robes, shoes, and slid in the bed behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the smaller boys' middle only to feel the smaller boy freeze.

 

 

 

"It's just me relax." Louis could feel Harry visibly relax before stilling again and then relaxing once more; sagging into the King's arms. 

 

 

 

"I was hoping Zayn would tell you were I was sooner," Harry admitted and Louis nosed at the back of the boys' head while tightening his grip. 

 

 

 

"You ran away from me." Harry played with Louis' arm hair while remaining silent for a brief moment, and then turned around to meet the King's eyes. 

 

 

 

"You don't deserve someone like me. I'm poor, stupid, and nothing more than a servant while you're a King and perfect." Louis rolled his eyes before resting his head against Harry's, allowing himself a moment to just take in the adorable boy in front of him. 

 

 

 

"I want nothing more than to be with you, I want nothing more than to hold you because you are perfect for me." Louis watched as Harry blushed and he couldn't contain himself from allowing his lips to brush gently against Harry's. Harry was nervous as first but then allowed his body to sag deeper into Louis' embrace while the King continued the kiss. Harry's lips were soft, and red like a rose. The kiss was brief, nothing intense but perfect and the King had never been happier. 

 

 

 

H

 

It had been two months since the kiss and the King and Harry were in bliss before the drama started. At first it was a servant from the kitchen who died, then it was a guard. Within a week, a total of four people throughout the castle were dead and Zayn concluded they were all poisoned. Liam was baffled how that could have happened since he was the only one who really cooked the food, and Niall was just as baffled as the rest of them. Louis was heavily guarded at all times and speculations were being made that Harry was behind it; trying to kill off the King. 

 

 

 

The rumor was absurd, but it hurt all the same especially when princess Lottie refused to make eye contact with Harry at all. 

 

 

 

"I'm not trying to kill you." Harry cried out one night and Louis looked startled at he looked up from his book to see a crying boy at the end of his bed. Louis cooed out loud and beckoned for Harry to come closer, which Harry did; snotty nose and all. 

 

 

 

"I know you're not, Niall told me that Austin's wife is displeased with my choices, as well as a few others in court. It could be anyone of them poisoning my food without realizing I have food testers." Louis assured, but Harry was still upset. All of these people were dying because Louis was with him, because Louis was showing signs of being interesting in him and Harry couldn't help but wonder if maybe things be would be better if he wasn't around.

 

 

 

"I can't help but feel like I'm in the way all the time; like your life would be better without me." Louis' eyes turned an ice blue as he grabbed Harry's jaw.

 

 

 

"Listen to me, my world would be dark and lonely without you. Want to know why?" Harry gave a small, bashful smile and bit his bottom lip. 

 

 

 

"Because i'm your sun and moon?" Louis beamed and nodded while placing another kiss to Harry's mouth and Harry chased the kiss this time, loving how the King made him feel. It wasn't the first time he felt this way, but Harry was well on his way to being in love with the King and he was done fighting, running, and hiding from it. 

 

 

L

 

Louis shut the doors to his bedroom and slowly walked to the bed where Harry was reading a book. Louis looked up and sighed at how beautiful Harry was, this was going to be harder than he thought.

 

 

 

"I can't believe Zayn bit me for waking him up before midday." Louis said with a laugh and Harry raised a brow almost as if he could see through Louis' bullshit. 

 

 

 

"Somethings wrong." And it wasn't a question. Louis nodded. 

 

 

 

"There was a gathering of leaders today, and I've been informed that I have to choose a bride soon. Princess Mila is of age and wedding her brings not only an heir but the security of her land and army joined to ours." Louis was looking at the ground but he could tell Harry was frozen; processing. 

 

 

 

"What else." Louis didn't look up again because Harry's voice sounded cold and distant. 

 

 

 

"I sent a team out for your mother, they haven't found her yet but I assure you dead or alive we'll find out what happened to her; also the village from where you're from is being treated by a trusted friend of Zayn's." Harry jumped up from the bed and stormed towards Louis with angry emerald green eyes. 

 

 

 

"How dare you? How dare you tell me this stuff about fate, and allow me to give into it, and then tell me you're searching for my mother and taking care of my people just to soften the blow of how you have to get married to some princess bitch who can provide you with heir's and make you happy!" Harry shouted, tears staining his cheeks and Louis' heart broke because he wasn't going to say yes. 

 

 

 

"Harry, if you would just let me explain..." Harry took a step back so Louis couldn't touch him.

 

 

 

"No. No I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that you refused to get married, then guess what Louis? More people are going to die, pretty soon you are going to die or me even. Why should you settle for the worst when the best is an option?" Harry countered and Louis refused to allow Harry to think of himself as a settlement. Harry is what gives him life.

 

 

 

"You are quickly becoming my everything Harry and in such a short amount of time I know you are the one I want to settle down with. Your soul completes mine, we are fated in the fucking sky to be together and I don't care if I have to burn this castle to the ground we will make it work." Harry didn't look convinced but he wasn't running away at least so that's something. 

 

 

 

"Please don't leave me Harry, I want and need you." Harry looked away before nodding and coming back. He wrapped arms around Louis' neck and legs around Louis' waist and the King didn't hesitate to kiss his boy and lead them to the bed. 

 

 

 

"Do you want me Harry?" Louis questioned while looking down at the pliant boy beneath him. Harry blinked and nodded allowing his body to go where Louis wanted it to. 

 

 

 

"Yes, yes I want you." Louis beamed at this and placed a chaste kiss to red lips before pulling away taking off Harry's shirt. Harry's chest was pale, but it was also soft and Louis couldn't help but take his tongue and roll the right nipple bud around in his mouth. Harry emitted a moan and Louis felt encouraged to take the other nipple in his mouth and do the same thing while rubbing all over the boy beneath him. 

 

 

 

"Touch me." Harry begged and Louis smirked before getting rid of Harry's bottoms and and then reaching over for lavender oil that was kept on a stand. 

 

 

 

"It's only midday so have you washed yet? Used the bathroom?" Harry blushed and nodded.

 

 

 

"I'm clean." Is all he said and Louis murmured a quiet 'good' before ushering Harry to turn onto his tummy in order to give Louis full access to his bum. 

 

 

 

Harry's arse was just as smooth and pale as the rest of him and the older man couldn't help but smack it lightly and watch as it bounced and turned a slight red. Harry rutted against the sheet and Louis spread both cheeks open to expose a pink hole that was clenching on air. Wasting no time, Louis leaned over and gave a generous lick allowing Harry to shutter while rutting faster against the silk. Louis kept going, he stuck his tongue all the way in the waiting hole and then wiggled it around from left to right while enclosing his lips around the rim and sucking at the same time. 

 

 

 

Harry seemed to be in torture and bliss as he whined and moaned for Louis to keep going. So the King obliged, he took the oil and coated his fingers, pressing one in until the knuckle reached the rim. When Harry was adjusted he added the second and then the third and by then the boy was pleading and Louis took his fingers out, flipped Harry over, and inserted himself in. Louis only placed the head in until Harry was ready, once he got the okay he pressed in a little further before pulling out and sliding back in. Harry's face was scrunched in a mix of pleasure and pain so Louis leaned down and kissed the boy all over from his brow to his nose to his lips, cheeks, neck, and forehead leaving Harry giggling and feeling good.

 

 

 

Louis was pleased with himself and placed his hands on both sides of the Harry's bed as he used his hips to thrust in and out, making small figure eight's when he can just to make sure he gives his boy all the pleasure in the world. He listened to Harry's grunts, groans, and little 'oh's. They tried several different positions and when Louis hit a familiar spot Harry's eyes shot open and his mouth made an 'O' shape. Louis smiled and kept hitting that spot until Harry was digging fingers into his back and coming on his and Louis' stomach. 

 

 

 

The King wasn't far behind, he gave a few more sloppy thrusts before coming inside his boy, not letting out until he was nice and soft. Harry was worn out, his eyes were glossy, his cheeks were red, and there was sweat everywhere. Louis kissed those lips once more and held his boy close and the two stayed that way until Niall was kind enough to get a private bath ready for the two. 

 

 

Chapter 4-Holding Fate's hand while running away

 

L

 

Niall was a genius. Or maybe he was dark magic, who knows or cares. 

 

 

 

"Lottie turned of age to wed last night." Niall states conversationally as Louis freaks out. Louis remembers her birthday, he was there as the castle was filled with random people questioning his marriage. 

 

 

 

"How does that solve my problem about my soon to be bride Niall?" Louis questions sarcastically. 

 

 

 

"I'm the prince of Ireland." Niall states conversationally again and well Louis did forget that bit but still, not helpful until...OH.

 

 

 

"And there's the light going off in that pretty mind." Niall states while smiling and finishing a freshly made roll that Liam has no idea he stole. 

 

 

 

"You would?? I mean how would that even?? Niall!" Louis shouted and ran and attacked his friend till the two were on the ground, Louis straddling Niall's body and Niall laughing till he turned red. 

 

 

 

Harry walked in at that moment and his face fell at the sight but Louis was quick to respond.

 

 

 

"It's not what it looks like, actually it is because I will give him my first born for this. Tell Harry the good news." Harry looked wary but turned his head towards Niall anyways.

 

 

 

"Basically since I'm the prince of Ireland, i'm going to make a proposal to Lottie for her hand. Louis won't have to worry about marrying anyone." Niall states as Louis kisses all over his face. 

 

 

 

Harry looks teary eyed as he joins Niall on the ground, kissing him all over and that's when Zayn comes on; not at all surprised.

 

 

 

"I'm guessing Niall told you the good news?" Louis and Harry both look up and nod eagerly before attacking Niall again giving quiet 'thanks yous' along the way. Niall finally had enough and stood up, brushing himself off. 

 

 

 

"Will it work?" Harry asked and Louis took his hand, kissing it before saying:

 

 

 

"Yea Harry, I think it just might work."

 

-

 

Two days later Lottie accepted the proposal, Lottie's mother was pleased with the choice as was the gathering of leaders. Everyone loved Niall anyways, and after the royal wedding took place, a month later, Louis stepped down gracefully handing the crown over to the new King and Queen. By this point everyone knew of Louis and Harry and while it was still frowned upon the two's relationship was wildly welcomed.

 

 

Jay was now living at the castle with all her children and husband, she and Mary Troy were quick friends and things were looking up. It wasn't until April did they find Anne Styles, who was several villages away working for enough money to get back home; when they told her Harry lived in a castle she cried and thanked every God for the safety of her child. The two were reunited immediately and she joined the other families in the castle and life was perfect. Harry was the sun/moon and Louis was the sky and they worked; they fit, and it was all because of this thing called fate. 

 


End file.
